


[Art] Стрелок

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [3]
Category: The Losers (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: — Моя идея о помощи свыше — снайпер на крыше.
Series: визуал G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147553
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	[Art] Стрелок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Как ангел смерти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306174) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [koganemushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi). 



> This work is part of an ongoing anonymous fest.  
> Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere. 
> 
> //
> 
> Эта работа — часть анонимной выкладки на Фандомной битве.  
> Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображением.

полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/2f/1f/MZ1Hg2Da_o.jpg)


End file.
